evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlock's Talisman
Merlock's Talisman is a magical amulet owned by the evil magician Merlock and the object in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Appearance It is a round green and gold medallion with a emerald gem in the center of it. Powers and Abilities The Talisman gives Merlock the power to shapeshift into any kind of animals, even mythical creatures such as a griffin. When it is placed on top of the Lamp, Merlock gets many wishes as he wants with no limit. History The talisman is the source of Merlock's power. It is unknown where and when he found it or even need how he created it, but it has been with him all his life. In the past when Merlock had the magic lamp belonged to Gene the Genie, he put his talisman on it and got unlimited wishes. He was the good genie's master and for his first wish, he was granted immortality. At some point he also used the genie to cause destruction of the legendary continent of Atlantis (which was a luxury resort that rebuked his reservation there), and the eruption of Mount Vesuvius that wiped out the old city of Pompeii (due to his hatred of anchovies there). However he eventually lost the genie's lamp to the thief Collie Baba who hid it along his all treasure in a pyramid in the middle of a desert. For years he obsessively searched for it, but had no luck. In present day, he waited for wealthy adventurer Scrooge McDuck and his 3 nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, and his niece Webby Vanderquack, all accompanied by their trusted friend and flyer Launchpad McQuack, to find the lamp and he hired the thief Dijon to act as their guide only to steal from him. Merlock finally combined his talisman with the Genie's Lamp once more and wishes to transform Scrooge's Money Bin in the modern American city of Duckburg into his hideous flying palace. Scrooge and his four niblings confront the sorcerer who merely wishes Scrooge to be blown overboard and away from his palace. The children manage to get the lamp and toss it towards Scrooge, so that he can wish to save his life. Merlock turns himself into a griffin and recovers the lamp from Scrooge, who grabs him and smacks him repeatedly with his cane, making him lose the talisman (thus turning back to normal) and apparently fall to his demise. When everything turn to back to normal and Genie was later freed of his genie magic, Dijon (whom Merlock wished Genie to turn into a pig) turned back into his original form. This indicates that all of the other wishes previously granted by Genie, including Merlock's wish for immortality, were also undone. Gallery Merlock the Magician.jpg|Merlock the Magician Merlock's Lamp.jpg|Gene the Genie also explained that once his magic lamp rejoined with Merlock's Talisman, it gives whoever possesses it unlimited wishes. The Sorcerer of Darkness.jpg Master Merlock's Talisman.jpg Master Merlock the Magician.jpg Merlock the Sorcerer of Darkness.jpg Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools